Sweet in many ways
by AiStrawberry
Summary: Love is sweet in many ways...attention,warmth,passion.Momoko is passing throught this fic slowly experiencing it all. The day she meets someone special she has to turn a new page in her life... and what about Yosuke? ...R
1. Smaragds Turning a new page in my life

_Sweet in many ways _

**Authors Notes: **I do not own Wedding Peach...not yet at least

Chapter1:Smaragds/Turning a new page in my life

„Momoko...wake up, sweety." Momoko stirred in her bed turning on her other side and sliding deeper under the covers. But Momokos dad was rather persistend."Oi Momoko, you´ll be late AGAIN!" He reached under the covers and pulled his daughter out of bed and into a standing position, directing her to the bathroom. Momoko rubbed her eyes and whispered „Ohajo papa." Then leaning against the wall she slumped down to the floor, making her dad sweatdrop..."Only five more minutes..." With that he went down the stairs to the kitchen, knowing Momoko would eventually stand up and go to bath...till that happens he will have her breakfast done and her lunch prepared as well...

Momoko lied on the floor drooling a bit on her carpet till the ringing of her phone woke her up. She slowly stood up, supporting herself by the wall and walked over to her bed picking the phone up. „Momoko here..." she said waiting for someone on the other line to speak up and anounce him/herself. „Moshi moshi, Momoko it´s me Hinagiko...you gotta get to school really fast!"Momoko sat down on the bed fetching the calendar from her desk."Why that, some speacial say today?" She then needed to hold the phone almost at arm lenght..."God Momoko, are you still sleeping? Today´s the soccerteam practice...I´m giving you a fair chance, Yuri´s there already..." Momoko looked at her alarm clock, reading 7.15am.../It´s still rather early.../ „So what Hinagiku...?" On the other line could be heard how hard Hinagiku fell."M.O.M.O.K.O..."Hinagiku made sure to say every syllable clear and loud enought „you not interested in Yanagiba-senpai anymore..?" Momoko sweatdropped..."I´ll try to make it quick..." „Be sure to do so...bye..."And the line was cut.

„God I have to make quick now..."Momoko made a run for to the bathroom she took a quick shower, blowed her hair dry within mere minutes, brusher her teeth and fastened a yellow ribbon on either site on her hair. Considering herself ready she runned down the stairs, way kitchen finding her papa making breakfast. „So sweety you finally up...what would you like..." Momoko grabbed an apple and dashed past him out the door..."Well she´s sure getting fast by now..."

Momoko made the run of her life, taking bites of her apple as she collided with something sollid and fell on her rear. „Itai..." She then openned her eyes to see what she collided with and found herself across a tall good looking guy. He extended his hand towards her, awaiting her reaction. Momoko blushed thinking of how pitifull she had to look now, sitting on the path. She lied her hand onto his palm and he pushed hed to stand. Momoko looked up into eyes that were green as smaragds and inches away from hers. „Uhm...thanks..."She mumbled lost in the depths of his eyes. After what felt like hours he smiled letting go of her hand and walked away.

Momoko was left there standing, not able to comprehend what just happened. She could still imagine his eyes if she closed her eyes and tried hard. Somehow she wouldn´t move, so she stood there for a bit longer thinking about what just hapenned. /He pulled me up as if I was a feather...and he did it with grace./ Turning her head in the direction he leaved, Momoko was confronted with an empty street."Gone..."Then it hit her...she was standing there at least 5minutes since he leaved."Oh my...I´m not going to make it!" She throw the core of her apple away and dashed to the Saint Flower gymnazium...her gymnazium.

Finally reaching the playground, Momoko spotted Yuri and Hinagiku already drooling all over the place. Yuri turned and waved at Momoko."Momoko...you´re late!" Her words may display saddnes if her face would not be spliting in two how she smiled. Momoko sweatdropped at the sign, collapsing onto the ground to their feet out of exhaustion. Her feet felt like jelly now."Yuri,Hinagiko sorry...I´m just a bit late..." Yuri smiled and pressed her block against her chest."Nevermind Momoko, we took enought photos of dear Yanagiba even without you." Momoko fell backwards not bothering to stand up for a while, but then shot up like an racket and was immediately after Yuri which took of to her class. Hinagiko only signed and took after them.

After another mad dash that morning Momoko sat in her class, fearing the undeniable fact that her history lessons was about to start. The ring of the bell didn´t help either and the teacher entering the classroom made shivers ran up and down her spine...As the whole class stood up to greet the teacher Momoko could not take it and wanted to sit down. Finally able to do so she sat...but then with a yell dropped to the floor on her rear the second time that day. Trying to comprehend what happened she heard a strange sound. It was like someone would have their ribs broken by holding back laugher and as if on reflex she turned to see Yosuke snickering. „YOSUKE...!" Momoko jumped to her feet, finding her chair being pulled back.."Why you little...!" But was held back by a donnering voice.

„Momoko Hanasaki you don´t want to finish that sentence! Now OUT!" Momoko glanced daggers at Yosuke but turned to leave nonethless. Speeding out the door, being glad that she wasn´t going to have history and cursing Yosuke for being such an idiot. Closing the door behind her as gently as she could, Momoko signed.

„So we meet again..."Momoko nearly jumped startled, at the feel of someones breath upon her neck like fine silk. She snapped her head again confronted with the guy from earlier...The guy that was now practically leaning into her...

**END** _first chapter..._

_So how do you like it readers...Please review and let me know how you liked it and if you didn´t liked it...well then please review anyway I can bear critics _

_ja ne...next chapter up as soon as I get at least one review_


	2. A new love interest?

_Sweet in many ways_

**Authors Notes:**So nevermind I submit another chapter without an review cause...I just got too much spare time, that´s all...please enjoy and I still do not own Wedding Peach TT

Chapter2:A new love interest?

„So we meet again..."Momoko nearly jumped startled, at the feel of someones breath upon her neck like fine silk. She snapped her head again confronted with the guy from earlier...The guy that was now practically leaning into her...

She screamed in surprise and backed into the door behind her, which was pulled open taking Momokos balance away from her. Falling backwards she suddenly was taken by her hand and pulled into an embrace. A deep crimson blush covered Momokos cheeks at the feeling of his steady heartbeat against her ear, as her head rested on his chest. The flawless moment was quickly interrupted by her classmates whispering and some even whistling. Momoko regained her composition, remembering that the teacher now stood in the door and her whole class was cheering, out of some strange for her unknown reason.

The first to speak up was Momokos teacher, which tried to regain controll of her class once more. She stepped in front of the class and anounced..."Class may I introduce you your new history teacher...Hikaru Hideaki."

Momoko still in Hikarus embrace was now being led into her class by him. Momoko stood there in front of her whole class, her hand in her teachers palm and she was still totaly spaced out. Hikaru leaned to her and whispered into her ear that she should go to her seat now. Momoko feld enchanted by his voice and was about to go when she heard her old teacher argue with Hikaru-sensei...

„Hideaki-sama, Momoko Hanasaki was banned out of this class for her behavior that´s why she should exit this class now." For the first time in years, she felt really ashamed. Being banned out of her class in front of her new teacher was rather dificult for her to bear. She stopped and looked at both her teachers, catching Hikaru-sensei gaze at her. „Miss Amaya, from here on this class belongs to me thats why Momoko Hanasaki is my to order with as I like."

Amaya-senpai stared bewildered at the new teacher. No one ever shot her down like this, that´s why being ordered by a young teacher around twenty-two, pissed her off. But she leaved it that way and exited the classroom, shuting the door behind her.

Following her with a glare out of the door, Hikaru turned his now soft gaze at Momoko."You may take your place now..." Momoko still ashamed bowed her head politely and whispered thanks to him before heading towards her seat.

Once she was seated a small paper landed in front of her on her desk. Momoko unwrapped the small paper and read ´So Momopi...a new love interested you have. Yosuke´ Momoko teared the paper to pieces and let them fall on her desk, turning her head to stick her tongue out on Yosuke. Suddenly the feeling of being watched overtook her and she sweatdropped. Leaning back into her seat, Momoko returned Hikaru-senseis gaze and shivered again, as a small smile spread over his lips. Cursing herself she openned her book and pretended to read, whishing his eyes didn´t have such an effect on her.

Trying as she might the feeling, that someones gaze burned a hole into her didn´t go away. /What the...why do I stil feel so...so/ Giving in Momoko decided to steal a glance at her new teacher, immediately regreting that she did so after being confronted with the steadiness of his gaze upon her. He was explaining something but his gaze was still directed on her.

The rinning of the bell anounced break and everyone shut their books immediately. Hikaru-sensei stood up, closing his book too and slowly exited the classroom. Momoko signed and turned at the sound of her name being said. „Yeah Yuri, Hinagiko...?"

Her friends were now standing in front of her and looking at her with smiles..."Momoko what was that...? He practically drooled all over the desk as he was burning a hole into you with his gaze." Yuri fidgeted with her skirt, but let go off her and sat on Momokos desk. Hinagiku pointed a finger at Momoko and snickered..."You didn´t notice or what! The whole class was whispering about you two and what happened at the beginning of the lesson...se seemed to enjoy your nearness." Yuri smiled even wider as if she was stating something rather obvious."And was with that ´ Momoko Hanasaki is my to order with as I like´...?"Hinagiko snickered again.

Momoko almost facefaulted but grabbed at her desk to steady herself."What are you two talking about! You´re getting insane..." But a blush stained her cheeks nonethless...

**END**_ second chapter_

_So what do you say people...The name Hikaru Hideaki means following_

_Hikaru: Means "light" or "shining" in Japanese._

_Hideaki: Means "excellent and bright" in Japanese._

_You´ll see the meaning of the name I gave him will be of essence in the next chapteres but I don´t want to spoil your surprise so I won´t say more..._

_So again please review if you liked it or now...I´ll write even without review I think but reviews give you a nice feeling and they make it more fun for the writter so please..._


	3. Pure Concern New assignment

_Sweet in many ways_

**Authors Note:**Since I read my last chapter again I came to a decision that I should minimise the saliva in this fic, cause all the characters drooled way to much in my past chapters .

And I give my thanks to rikku and bluemoon for review-ing. :))) Thanks guys(girls...I know)

Btw. I still do not own WP and propably I never will...

Chapter3:Pure Concern/New assignment

Momoko almost facefaulted but grabbed at her desk to steady herself."What are you two talking about! You´re getting insane..." But a blush stained her cheeks nonethless...

...Later on

Momoko was on her way home rubbing the bruise on her left arm. The one that she obtained thanks to Yosuke. "That jerk did it on purpose and then even laughed..if only I could wish that smirk off his face."

"If you wish you can do so..."Momoko turned around, seeing that Yosuke followed her...propably he followed her the whole way from school. "So Momopi...can I take a look at your arm."

Momoko hid her left arm behind her back, feightening an innocent look."What are you talking about? Why should I..."

Yosuke looked down at her he actually seemed concerned but his smile betrayed the sincerity in the depths of his eyes. He then quickly took hold of her arm and pulled her sleeve up. "What do you think you´re doing...?"She bellowed trying to jerk her arm away, but his hand wouldn´t let go.

"Oh my Momopi, don´t struggle that much..."Yosuke traced the bruise on her flawless skin sending shivers down Momokos spine.../What does he thinks he´s doing/"Why are you hear at all Yosuke, I have nothing to talk with you about so if you would just let go!" Concentrating she jerked with her hand once more with all her might and he let go.

She took a step back then, not liking how the hurt flashed throught his eyes. "I came to check on you...not only because I saw how you hit your arm while you fell but cause I was worried if you would come home safely."

"Why that...? Of course I would come home safely, what do you mean with that?"

Yosuke placed his hands behind his head and shut his eyes, trying to remain calm."You see that new teacher...he gazed at you the whole history lesson."

Momoko put her hands on her hips. Actually she wanted to just go home now, she wasn´t in the mood for him after how he behaved today. "So what...?"

Yosuke cracked an eye open, leveling his gaze at her. "Ow just forget it...!" And then he walked passt Momoko and disappeared behind the next corner./What was that about...that jerk./

Momoko reached her home and openned the door. "Papa...,"but no answer..."still not home I see. So is my turn with supper I guess."

"Momoko-sama, you´re coming late pi." Jamapi flew into Momokos embrace and after a tight squeeze flew behind her, way kitchen.

"Sorry I´m late Jamapi, I just had to clear some things on the way home..."Momoko looked throught the kitchen, gathering all the ingredients she would need for dinner. Putting them all on the table, she went throught the cupboard searching for other things she would need.

After a few minutes she could see papa´s car pulling into the garage. She went over and openned the door and ran to the garage to welcome him. "Ow...Momoko you already home." Momoko stopped in front of him and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. "Yes, I had less lessons today so I came earlier than usual...Dinner will be prepared right away, I´m already working on it."

Then the door on the other site of the car openned and a man stepped out of it. Momokos heart nearly fell to her feet. "Momoko may I introduce you to our new customer Hikaru Hideaki. We became an assignment just now."

There she was standing in her garage, in her apron and facing her history teacher.../This shall be a bad joke.../Suddenly she felt very uneasy in her own home, it was like he would stalk her. Then Yosuke words came to her mind... _."You see that new teacher...he gazed at you the whole history lesson."_

**END**_ third chapter_

_So this one is rather short, but I promise I´ll make the next chapter longer for sure. So how do you like it this far...? I shall continue writing and submit another chapter really soon...tomorrow I think._

_Bye for now..._


	4. So what? Unexpected

_Sweet in many ways_

**Authors Notes:**Once again I first wanna thank bluemoon for review-ing and rikku too for she will read it and review I do not own Wedding Peach

Btw. /thoughts/ _flashbacks_

Chapter4:So what.../Unexpected

"_I came to check on you...not only because I saw how you hit your arm while you fell but cause I was worried if you would come home safely."_

"_Why that...? Of course I would come home safely, what do you mean with that?"_

"_You see that new teacher...he gazed at you the whole history lesson."_

"_So what...?"_

"So what...so what?" Yosuke drove his fist into the wall "So what..." driving his fist back he gave the wall another hit. /You don´t even know in what you there are Momopi./ Yosuke colapsed on the bed in his room, absently looking at his hand now. His fist was bleeding, but it didn´t seem to hurt at all. He rested his hand on his stomach, looking out the window at the moon. /So what if he is suspicious?So what if he stares at you the whole time? So what if he didn´t want to let go of you? So what if I´m disgusted at his behavior!So what if I´m worried. So what if I care about you. So what.../

Yosuke signed and stood up. Now that he released at least a minimum of his frust, he needed to bandage his hand. Heading to the bathroom, Yosuke openned the first aid case and withdraw desinfection and bandage. Yosuke washed the blood from his hand and sprayed some desinfection, just in case. Yosuke slowly bandaged his hand with the help of his teeth.

Throwing a jacket over his shoulders, Yosuke decided to take a walk around the block. After all the pain was still there...

...Back at Momokos house

The dinner went smoothly. Hikaru-sensei was way to occupied with discussing about the assidnment with her papa, to even look at her. Momoko quickly ate her dinner, wasched the dishes and walked to her room. Closing the door behind her she let out the breath she was holding. Hikaru-sensei´s presence suffocated her, for some unknown reason. She felt something strong from him, but she just couldn´t put her finger on it. His gaze was so penetrating, as if he could see throught ones soul.

Momoko signed and took place behind her desk, gazing out the window. Suddenly she felt alarmed. Momoko franctically stood up and went to her bed, taking her Saint mirror from underneath her pillow. She flipped it open and tried to concentrate. Yeah something was wrong for sure.

Then a scream could be heard and some thing falling to the floor and apparently breaking. Momoko tightly grasped her Saint Mirror and runned downstairs. The whole livingroom was submerged in some black liquid, it was thick and slimy. Momoko rushed to the other end of the room, the liquid reaching nearly to her knees. "Dad! Hikaru-sensei...!" Momoko spotted her dad on the couch, he apparently lost consciousness. "Jamapi!" The little demon apeared from underneath the liquid and flow towards her.

"Momoko jama it´s some demon, he ran to the yard!"

"Jamapi go get Hinagiku, Yuri and Scarlet! I think I´ll need their help, whatever demon it is he must be really powerfull...!" Jamapi didn´t loose any time and flew out the open window, dissapearing into the nightsky.

She tightly squeezed the mirror in her hand and screamed..."Wedding Beautifull Flower!" after transforming to her wedding dress, which got dirty with the slime as she continued with "Wedding Change; Oironaoshi Angel Amour Peach!"

Transformed into the fighter angel Wedding Peach, Momoko runned into her yard and spotted the demon. It was a male demon with long darkblue hair and brown eyes. He floated over their house, blowing houses into nothingless as random people on the street lost their consciousness. „Hey you..! Stop it!"

The demon narowed his glare at her and snorting flew down to her. Momoko gasped as a sword materialized itself within his hand. „Good god..." she jumped just in time to evade the attack. He would really penetrate her with that sword.

He came to a halt and looked down upon her. „Heee I see you´re quite smart. So...let me introduce myself, my name is Krad." Momoko held her breath as she followed every of his movements. He was really quick, the only way for her to survive and win was to dodge in time and hit him with her attack. Since he didn´t use spells her Saint Crystal attack wouldn´t work. She had to relie on her Saint Mirror.

„So why exactly should I care!" Damn it, she should know better then to provoke him, as he charged again at her.../Now or never.../ She stood still till the last moment and dodged just seconds before he would reach her. She swept over and aimed her Saint Mirror at him „Saint Mirror;Bridal Flash!"

**END** _fourth chapter_

_So how do you like it minna?Perhaps you´re a bit confused by the sudden transformation into Wedding Peach. That can be since I really didn´t knew until know if I will have her fight or not. So Momoko,Yuri, Hinagiku and Scarlet can all transform and fight and they´re in the possesion of all of the Saint Something Four. But one thing...Yosuke is a normal human, not the demon Viento...that means he is not YET. That´s one thing I will decide upon in the next chapters._

_So that would be all for now...please review how you like it and I shall try hard to be even better..._

_Bye..._


	5. Oironaoshi A night´s secret

_Sweet in many ways_

**Authors Note:**Thanks all the readers for the reviews I apreciate it...

I still do not own Wedding Peach...

Chapter5:Oironaoshi/A night´s secret

Krad laughted. He laughted...Momoko was at loss of words. Her Bridal Flash attack hit him full force but he didn´t even move. I had no effect what so ever and that scared Peach more that anything.

„Was that all...?"Momoko flinched and backed into the wall. „I ask again. Was that ALL you´re capable off?" Momoko fell still and didn´t say a word, she barely even breathed. The whole demon energy that radiated from him, made her suddenly feel sick...

„Wedding Gracefull Flower!...Wedding Change Oironaoshi! Angel Precious Lilly"

„Wedding Attractive Flower!...Wedding Change Oironaoshi! Angel Courage Daisy"

„Wedding Excellent Flower!...Wedding Change Oironaoshi! Angel Passionate Salvia"

Momokos face lit up. „Lilly, Daisy, Salvia...you made it just in time!"

The three love angels stepped before Krad as each of them got prepared to attack. The Saint Something Blue Lilly possesed lit up as she aimed her ´Otome no Bridal Veil...Saint Straw Stardust´ attack and Daisy followed with her ´Saint Tornado-Ai no memorial Candle...Saint Tornado Dreaming´ .

Both attack got slashed by Krads sword as he charged at them. Lilly and Daisy gasped but Krad got blocked by Salvia´s sword. Krad and Salvia exchanged blows and Momoko used the chance to run over them. Yuri turned to Momoko and gave her a serious look. „Momoko use the Saint Crystal!"

Momoko shook her head."I can´t...he uses a sword not spells. I can´t use my Saint Crystal this way." Daisy interrupted..."and your Saint Mirror? Isn´t it strong enought?" Momoko spread her hands..." I did use it! It went past him like your attacks, too...!"

Salvia charged at Krad, but her attack was blocked as her sword flew from her hand..."Damn it." Krad charged and would pierce her throath if she wouldn´t dodge in time. This way she only got a scratch on her cheek. Krad laughted and charged at her again...

Yosuke turned around the corner of the street. He needed this walk to clear his mind. All the images of how the new teacher held Momoko in his arms, how he whispered into her ear and even how he looked at her, made him wanna scream in frustration. Of only he could tell her that he loved her. He purposely tortured her cause it made her think of him, even if it wasn´t in the way he would like it. It was too late now she hated him, that he knew for sure. If he would tell her she would reject him, at that would break his heart. He didn´t want to deal with this pain so no point in telling her.

Then a flash of light and screaming penetrated the night. Yosuke looked around himself, but found nothing but an empty street. „I could swear the voice was like Momopis..." Yosuke looked up at the sky and saw some strange reflexions. The flash of light continuied on and Yosuke runned to the source of the voice. Running throught the empty street, Yosuke recognized the surroundings. He quickly aproached the street where Momoko lived. „Momopi..." Yosuke speeded even more not wanting to think, what may happened to Momoko. Finally reaching his goal, Yosuke stood before Momokos house...

„That just can´t be..." Yosuke went to Momokos garden and watched from behind a tree. It really was Momoko, only that she wore something like a swimsuit with skirt and armor. But she sure looked lovely in it. Yosuke shook his head.../Just me ... thinking about her skirt when something strange is happening./

There were Yuri and Hinagiko with her as well and a girl he didn´t knew. They too were wearing such costumes, just that they were in other colors. And there was the yellow toy Momopi always carried with her, floating abowe then.

Then the noise of metal falling onto the path could be heard. Oh my there was a sword? God what were they doing! Yosuke stayed still hoping, that they were only playing some sort of

play for who-knows-what.

Then there was a man with deepblue hair. He laughted manically as he charged on the redhaired girl. Then it came to him that the sword that now lied on the ground, had to be hers. Yosuke wanted to reveal his presence and help the girl as he saw Momoko spreading her arms in front of the girl for defence...

Salvia awaited the final blow and closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She openned her eyes and saw Momoko standing before her, arms spread. „I wouldn´t say, you have this much courage Wedding Peach. How about we make a deal...I will spare your friends if you will fight me will all that you have..."

Momoko let her arms down and locked eyes with him..."I take the deal!"

„Momoko..."

**END**_ fifth chapter_

_Sooooo... how do you like it. I accept all opinions even flames, as long as I get some reivews...Bye_


	6. Revelations

_Sweet in many ways_

**Authors Note:**Bluemoon89: I know I´m soo mean ...I let you hang there when it finally became interesting And yeah you see Yosuke...let´s just say he is way toooo startled to even move not even to comprehend what´s actually happening...

I do not own Wedding Peach

Chapter6:Revelations

POV(let yourself be suprised )

I was talking to her father in the livingroom, when I suddenly felt that something was wrong. Her dad seemed not to notice. I sensed a demon in my presence..."I knew it..." Then the man fainted, he must have been overhelmed. I lied the man on the couch as the room was being submerged into some strange liquid. I made sure her dad didn´t came in contact with it. I took a handfull of the liquid and brought it to his eyes. „Miasma ...no wonder he fainted."

Then I saw Krad run out to the yard..."I knew he would attack soon."

The girl could be heard closing her door and running downstairs. „Damn it...she´s fast to notice.I better hide for now." I´ve openned the window and leaped out of it. Once in the garden I jumped up into a tree, to hide his presence.

That damn demon started blowing the whole street into nothingless. /You´re lucky I don´t want reveal myself just now.../

„_Wedding Beautifull Flower...Wedding Change; Oironaoshi Angel Amour Peach!"_

„She must have sensed the demon too." Momoko now transformed into Wedding Peach runned to the yard too. /Dear god...she´s not going to fight alone now is she./

Krad almost got her with his first strike, she is lucky to be so light and fast. I could hear her scream _„So why exactly should I care!" _as she attacked with her Saint Mirror.

Krad laughted as he split her attack in two. As expected...she can´t win with such a low attack. And as if she wouldn´t have done enought wrong she backed into the wall./She´s not really smart, now is she/

Thanks god the other angels came to her help. /I guess the little demon she hid called them./ But they, too, didn´t do very well. In comparison with Peach they could use at least the attacks they obtained along with the Saint Something Four. If only Peach could use her Saint Crystal she could have a choice, her attack is more stronger that her friends attacks.

In the end Salvia had to fight, she couldn´t hold against him either. Then that guy appeared...Yosuke I think. /No, he can´t find their secret out...not now/

The moment I was looking at the boy I heard _..."I will spare your friends if you will fight me with all that you have..."_ and my blood turned cold as she said _..."I take the deal!" „It´s our fight then!"_

I sign.../She´s not making it easy for me.../ and jump down before her.

Momoko let her arms down and locked eyes with him..."I take the deal!" 

Momoko took a step leveling her gaze at him „It´s our fight then!" Krad seemed pleased with her answer, as he smiled. Momoko stiffened a bit, still not knowing what she´ll do now that she couldn´t use her Saint Crystal nor her Saint Mirror. But then she heard leaves rustling and someone landed in front of her.

Momoko tried to adjust her sight in the dark and saw glittering smaragd eyes stealing a quick look at her..."No way..."

Krad took a step back as Hikaru leveled hid gaze on him. „Damn you, I almost had her."

Hikaru softly laughted,"You see that´s exactly what I can´t let happen. I´ll fight you!" He concentrated the energy in his body and let his wings appear. „Now show me what you can...!" Hikaru extended his hand and grasped the hilt of the materializing sword.

Krad aimed his sword at Hikaru, letting the evil waves roll off him. „You know me, don´t you?" he snickered, a evil grin appearing on his face. „That´s why you´ve been looking after her..."he pointed a finger at Momoko. „...but I can´t let her alive, she would be the downfall of our race, you know."

„I´ll protect her...!" And then he charged at Krad, giving him no time to dodge so he had to fight against him. While they were delivering one another a hard fight down on the earth was still Momoko and the others.

Momoko followed everything with wide eyes. Her hand rested upon her heart, as it increased in beat. There up in the sky was her new history teacher, which grew wings. He grew wings and materialized a sword..."No way..." she whispered again.

**END **_sixth chapter_

_So a BIG turn of events hope you guys like this chapter, cause from now on it´ll get more and more interesting as well as warped and confusing...LOL _

_Please review how you like it :)_

_Bye..._


	7. To protect and help you

_Sweet in many ways_

**Authors Note:**Bluemoon89: You see...Hikaru and Momoko just met eachother so I really can´t talk about love yet. But I can say that the things will get clearer in the next chapters...I don´t wanna rush them you see ...you´ll notice when the break point in Hikaru´s feelings will come...

rikku: I did my job well if you didn´t saw it coming...LOL you see my fic will be right here when you come back

Chapter7:To protect and help you

Momoko followed everything with wide eyes. Her hand rested upon her heart, as it increased in beat. There up in the sky was her new history teacher, which grew wings. He grew wings and materialized a sword..."No way..." she whispered again.

Hikaru casually raised one arm to block the incoming blade with his sword. He used little strength to keep Krad from advancing forward.

"Grr!" Krad felt his feet slide back on the floor even when he resorted to use the strength of both his hands./Impossible. How can he be this strong/

Krad jumped back, ending the futile pushing game the two had developed and held his blade sideways in front of his chest. Hikaru simply set the end of his sword back on the floor. He smiled at Krad and tilted his head to the side. "What? Was that all?" he asked. "I don't mean to be rude, Krad, but that wasn't very effective."

"Tsk, tsk," Hikaru said as Krad charged at him once again. Hikaru grinned malevolently. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson then…"

A shiver ran up Peachs spine. What a sinister grin! she thought just before Hikaru dodged Krad´s blade with incredible speed and slashed him in the arm just before he moved behind Krad. Peach watched a trail of blood form just below his shoulder down to his wrist.

Hikaru put his hands on Krads shoulder blades, and yelled as a white light shot from his hands throught Krads body. Krads face twisted in anger and pain, as he fell flat on his face.

Peach watched in awe and fear. Lilly, Daisy, Salvia and not even she could do something against Krad, but Hikaru defeated him so easily...

Yosuke had enought. Whatever was happening he saw enought of it, to know that he wanted to have nothing to do with it. First Momoko in that weird outfit, then his teacher growing wings and materializing a sword. And to top it all of, a blast of light which pierced that other guy. Yosuke crept slowly away, taking advantage of the guy on the ground...everyone was watching him, so Yosuke could slip away unnoticed.

Krads body lit up, as particles of his body started to dissappear. He let out a cry fo rage, before nothing of him remained. Hikaru followed the last particle of his last opponent dissappear, before he directed his glare at Peach.

Peach took a step back, as her feelings collided with her brain. Her feeling told her to run away, that he´s dangerous. But her brain wanted an explanation for all of this. He followed her into her school, watched her all the time, snuck into her house under false assignments, grew wings and defeated the monster none of them could defeat.

„You don´t need to look so afraid." He dematerialized the golden sword, dropping that murderous glare from his face. „I was sent here from Queen Aphrodite, to protect and help you."

„Is that why you´ve been following me everywhere.?" Peach felt like a boulder would fall from her heart. God she thought she would be the next in the line."But why...? Why didn´t Aphrodite-sama contact me in the first place? Why did she sent you?"

Hikaru laughted and for the first time a true smile graced his lips. Peach couldn´t hold back and smiled as well, thinking that he truly looked like an angel now. His wings were huge, white and sparkled a bit under the soft light of the stars and moon. And since he grew them his eyes looked even more beatifull, althrought she couldn´t say if something on them changed. His long brown hair, flew behind him in the night breeze and she could not other than notice that he was well build. She made a guess back then in front of her class, but now she knew for sure. But the msot radiant thin on him was still his soft and kind smile. Something told her that thing would change from now on...yeah they certainly would.

**END **_seventh chapter_

_Do you like this chappie minna...I´m not that good at writing fighting scenes but I tried since I couldn´t have this fic without them...that would mean Momoko would need to be an average girl wtih no powers at all...and I kinda didn´t want that._

_So anyway be sure to review and tell me how you liked my fic till now _

_Tomorrow then...bye_


	8. Aphrodite explains Living together

_Sweet in many ways_

**Authors Note:**Thanks bluemoon89 for review-ing ...well sparks, that part will only come yet.

Chapter8:Aphrodite explains/Living together

„Peach, Lilly, Daisy and Salvia...I´m glad you are unharmed." Peach was feverishly looking around, it has been a long time since she was in the world of angels. All the love waves made her feel warm around her heart and happy. She could even be able to meet up with her mother. Her mother was queens Aphrodites sister Celeste and had to rule with her the world of angels. Sure she came to visit them once in a time. But she missed her way too much. „Peach, please pay attention." Momoko sweatdropped and turned back to Aphrodite, bowing her head slightly in shame. „I asume you wonder why I sent Hikaru after you, without informing you. Truth to be told we needed you to not know and act as always, throught your normal day. Peach listen carefully. After your battle with Rein Devilla, we lived in hope that the peace would be maintained forewer. However a new enemy appeared and he seeks his revenge on you. That´s why Hikaru will be from now on always with you to protect you."

„Always...?" Peach searched her eyes for anything that would prove the whole think was a joke, but she saw only sincerity. /What shall I do...! I mean Yosuke.../

„From now on he´ll act as your teacher in Saint Flower gymnazium. Peach..."Momoko still examiming Aphrodites eyes, saw an odd sorrow replace the sicerity, „..please be carefull and do not act on your own." she broke eye contact and directed her gaze upon Lilly and the others, „We think you three are actually safe but Limone will be watching over you. You too do not act on your own, since we can´t say how strong our enemy is."

They bowed their heads and promised her. So she was the only one they wanted...not a nice thought after the night evenings. „So Hikaru you´ve packed?" /Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeh.../ „Yes, I have." /What the.../

„Peach...for you own safety Hikaru will be living with you from now on. Your mother agreed to the idea."

/Heeeeeeeeh...They CAN´T be serious! He just can NOT live with me. What´s all of this supposed to mean, I can take care of myself for the small amount of time till he arrives. So what´s he big deal/Then Peachs blood was turned into ice as she was sent home, when Aphrodite leaved the room. / TT I didn´t even get the chance to argue about this.../

„Shall we go now?" Hikaru extendet his hand to her and waited for her to take it. /I have no choice what so ever anyway./ She placed her hand into his and then she was in her room.

„Huh...what? You can teleport...?" Hikaru let go of her hand and laughted a bit."I didn´t see anyone teleport before in my life and I didn´t knew angels were capable of it."

Hikaru set his suitcase on the floor and turned to her flashing her a smile. „You see I can´t explain it myself. I just come to know it, to tell you the truth I never really deeply thought about it anyway."

Momoko gave herself beaten and convinced. „So I shall show you the guests room now. I get it that you´re drained, even if the fight went really smooth for you." Momoko openned the door of her room and held it open for him. „This way please."

„As you say Momoko," he got his suitcase and smiled at Momoko as he passed throught the door. As he walked out and wanted to go downstairs, Momoko stopped him and openned the door to her right. The door revealed a large room with tasteful furniture. „So right to your room, ne?"

Momoko blushed a bit..."Mmh if you would rather another room there is one downsta..." but she got cut off with a simple „no, I like it" as he walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

„That shall mean good night, eh Momoko?"

**END **_eight chapter_

_I hope you like it everyone, I decided to make it more interesting...please review how youlike this chapter._


End file.
